


Hey God, It’s Me Again

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, annoying little sister, ben will need therapy but this will do for now, benarmie, thanksgiving at the solo house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Thanksgiving at the Solo house was a wonderful affair that amused Hux to no end. He got to enjoy food until he felt sick and see Ben finish an entire casserole that had marshmallows on it like a starving man with no shame. He didn’t like trespassing into Leia and Han’s room because Ben wanted to hide a gift they both had for them."Or The One Where Ben's Snooping Is A Huge Mistake.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Hey God, It’s Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly Thanksgiving-themed fic inspired by @levshapiros because real friends give you prompts for fics without you having to ask 😭

The floorboards creaked as two sets of shoes crept slowly up towards the second floor of the Solo household. Rows of old family pictures lined the wall, goofy pictures of Ben with hair that was too short and ears that were too big smiled back at them.

“Can you remind me again why we can’t just give your mother the envelope instead of sneaking our way upstairs like teenagers?” Hux whispered as he stayed closely behind Ben, half scared and half admiring the expanse of his boyfriends back.

“Because it’s unexpected,” Ben replied as he made a dramatic gesture to remind Hux of the one step at the top of the stairs that creaked way too loudly. “And my mom loves surprises, regardless of what she says.”

Thanksgiving at the Solo house was a wonderful affair that amused Hux to no end. He got to enjoy food until he felt sick and see Ben finish an entire casserole that had marshmallows on it like a starving man with no shame. He _didn’t_ like trespassing into Leia and Han’s room because Ben wanted to hide a gift they both had for them.

He really didn’t like it.

They made their way towards the end of the hallway and into the master bedroom that belonged to Ben’s parents. It was homey and personal, with trinkets that Han bought Leia over the years placed on wooden shelves he made himself. Hux felt himself blush as he stood by the door, unable to step into their domain without permission.

“Babe, the envelope,” Ben snapped Hux out of his thoughts as he looked around the room, trying to figure out where to place the envelope with two carnival cruise tickets nestled inside.

“Just put it against their pillows, like this,” Hux tried to plead his case as he walked towards the worn-out bed covered in a lovely quilt that probably belonged to Leia’s mother.

“But I want it to be a surprise,” Ben whined, truly whined as he pouted at Hux, knowing how much the gesture made him weak and bend to his will.

Hux couldn’t fight him when he did that.

Ben smiled as he dashed towards Hux to give him a quick kiss, turning to the dresser on his left before opening the top drawer. He closed it just as quickly when he realized it was his mother’s underwear drawer. “Oh, not that one.”

Hux crept towards Ben, turning his head towards the doorway because did he hear someone coming up the stairs, or is he just paranoid?

“Okay, this one,” Ben said excitedly, opening the drawer where his mother kept all the silky, flowing robes that Grandma Padme had given her. “Let’s just place it here and when she comes in later to change into her pajamas, boom! The best surprise her son and his boyfriend could ever give her.”

Hux stifled a snort because seeing Ben so excited was contagious. They placed the envelope inside the drawer and on top of purple colored fabric that was cool to the touch. The plan was going according to plan, nothing could go wrong…

“What the-“ Ben’s hushed voice was confused as he lifted a robe from the top right corner of the drawer, hand digging in before Hux had a chance to tell him that it was a bad idea.

It was too late anyway. It was too late when Ben pulled out a small pink, basic looking vibrator from its hiding place to hold it for a solid two seconds before dropping it in disgust. Ben flailed and sputtered as his chest heaved in panic all the while Hux tried to shush him because the last thing they need is for Leia to come upstairs to see what they’ve found.

“Stop, Ben,” Hux whispered furiously. “Look at me, you need to put it back where it was, okay?”

“You want me to _touch_ it again?!” Ben looked pale.

“They’re gonna know if you don’t put it back! Just use the robe to move it,” Hux suggested but his face was a brighter red than before. “Hurry up, they’re going to get suspicious.”

Ben gagged. Ben’s hands twitched as they reached out, moving closer to the drawer. Ben bounced on his feet in that nervous way he always did when he was seconds away from doing something he didn’t want to. One large hand reached out to push the vibrator back into the corner from where it came from. The bottom corner revealed two more sex toys and the sight made Ben choke.

“For fuck sake,” Hux ignored the way Ben’s attention focused on him at the sound of his stern voice and crude words. He slapped Ben’s hand away as he repositioned everything back to its rightful place, grabbing the envelope before closing the drawer again. “Put it on the bed.”

Ben obeyed, dazed and confused but he moved quickly before taking long steps towards the hallway. Hux followed suit, followed Ben down the hallway and into the room that used to be his when he was a teen. The door clicked quietly behind them and only then were they allowed to breathe.

“That was the most traumatic thing I’ve ever seen,” Ben said as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

“It’s not that bad. They’re just sex toys,” Hux told him. “It’s normal.”

Ben wasn’t having it. “It’s weird!”

“Ben, we have how many sex toys?” Hux asked, unable to keep the smug tone out of his voice. “We have an entire drawer filled with them, Ben. Remember?”

Ben’s blush was beautiful but his smile was what made Hux’s stomach clench. It would be so undignified to get hard while Ben’s family was downstairs enjoying their holiday. There is absolutely no reason for him to feel these things right now considering the traumatic moment they just experienced. Finding your boyfriend’s mother’s sex toys was never a thing he wanted to cross off his list of things the never wanted to do but was forced to do anyway but...oh well. Still, Hux wasn’t sure what gave his arousal away, whether it was the way the tops of his cheeks turned red or how he had to adjust himself subtly because Ben was no longer horrified.

Ben smiled wider, knowing how to read Hux better than anyone else. He reached back to lock the door, although he knew the handle never really locked thanks to his dad jamming a screwdriver in it to open his door during one, embarrassing tantrum when he was thirteen.

“Baby?” Ben’s voice was soft, so soft it made Hux _whimper_ even though he was still on the other side of the room.

“Ben, don’t you dare,” Hux warned but it held no bite as he let Ben get closer and closer, until his large hands were around his waist, moving his nose along the curve of Hux’s face. “Please.”

“I know, baby,” Ben whispered. “Remember how we would try to be quiet in this room? When we would fool around after class?”

The echo of voices from downstairs made Hux aware of his surroundings, made his skin hypersensitive to the way Ben’s breath was hot and humid as his mouth placed butterfly kisses over his pulse point. “You know I’m not quiet.”

“I know,” Ben said, sounding so much like his father but Hux was too aroused to comment. “Please baby, help me forget that moment that will haunt me forever. Please, please, I need a good memory to cancel out the horror of what I just saw.”

As if Ben ever had to beg to get Hux to do anything for him. It was a cruel, unfair tactic but Hux couldn’t help kissing Ben to avoid giving him a verbal reply. Those large hands cradled his face, so gentle and soft as Ben’s thumbs caressed his jawline. Laughter wafted from up down below, and it was then when Hux realized the air vents were wide open.

“Ben,” Hux had to bite a broad shoulder because the mouth on his neck was sucking harder each time, the hands that were on his face were undoing both their jeans. The wall kept Hux from falling over, then from toppling forward as Ben spun his around carefully.

“Be right back,” Ben growled in his ear before kneeling behind Hux, hands dragging his jeans down to his ankles before sliding them back over up those slim thighs that trembled under his touch.

Hux only had a second to prepare but the sensation of Ben’s mouth on his hole still managed to make him gasp. Eyelashes fluttering closed, Hux held himself still for a solid minute before he was pushing back against that insistent mouth and tongue that made the most obscene noises. “Ben, you’re too loud,” Hux pleaded but his voice sounded too much like a whine.

Giving the flesh of one supple cheek a playful bite, Ben stood up to stroke his cock before angling Hux into position, sliding smoothly into him as he tried his best not to move just yet. “Oh baby,” Ben purred. His hands slid up under Hux’s shirt. “Tell me when you want me to move.”

It was all too much.

Hux could hear Han opening another beer in the kitchen while someone else slammed the refrigerator door closed. He could hear the clinking of forks and dishes being thrown in the sink, hear the football game blast loudly from the living room. He moved his hips slowly, grinding them over Ben as he bit his lip hard to keep himself in check.

He could feel Ben’s open mouth at the base of his neck, feel each puff of air that seemed to come in time with Hux’s movements. Ben’s hands clenched around his waist before letting go to bunch up his shirt, needing to feel the glide of skin against his own. It was such a heady form of power for Hux, knowing he was the one eliciting these reactions from the one he loved so much.

“Can I fuck you harder, baby?” Ben sounded almost pained, most probably because he was trying his best not to pound into Hux like he normally would. “I’ll cover your mouth for you, I promise.”

Something about those words and the fact that anyone could come upstairs and look for them made Hux press himself back against Ben, sighing happily as those strong arms held him tightly while Ben drove into him harder, faster. They breathed hard through their noses as they gripped at whatever they could, eyes focused on each other until they couldn’t keep them open thanks to a particularly hard thrust that hit the right spot.

Shoes scuffled along the hardwood floor as Ben bent his long legs to find that perfect angle again. He knew he found it the second Hux’s head snapped up to stare down, trying to see where their bodies connected. Ben moaned, needy and helpless at the sight of Hux’s eyebrows furrowing as he took what Ben gave him. Another hard jab to that special spot had Hux on the verge of screaming but Ben was quick to cover his mouth with his hand, making sure not to cover his nose.

“You’re gonna make me come. Fuck, I love how good you feel,” Ben breathed heavily, face pressed hard against the side of Hux’s face. “Bite my hand if you need to. I’m going to touch your cock, okay?”

Ben kissed the side of Hux’s neck as he started slow, strokes languid as he felt Hux clench around him. He choked back a groan, ignoring the subtle smile he could feel underneath his palm because of course his boyfriend would be smug about him not being the first one to break. He could fix that right now.

Hux wished he could moan out loud like he wanted to but there was something so enticing about the way his body reacted to him not being able to vocalize his pleasure. Ben’s cock drove into him harder, making his legs twitch and kick slightly as his eyes squeezed shut because _fuck_ he wanted to scream Ben’s name.

Ben’s cock inside him and his hand around his cock made Hux seek both sensations, moving his hips back and forth as his arms reached up to tug on Ben’s hair, on his goofy ears, on the collar of his shirt that will probably look destroyed after this. It didn’t matter, not when he could hear Ben cursing and whispering how hot he looked fucking himself.

Sweat began to trickle down Hux’s back when he felt Ben’s grip tighten around his cock. “Come, baby. I want to see you come so I can fill you up,” Ben said before replacing his hand with his mouth over Hux’s lips.

That was enough. Hux keened into that gorgeous mouth as he jerked in Ben’s embrace, powerful tremors that didn’t stop until Ben began to fill Hux up as he hissed against his mouth. Heavy breathing and the distant noise of the television downstairs was the only thing that could be heard as they calmed down.

“Are you okay?” Ben looked at Hux with so much concern, it made his heart flutter. “I shouldn’t have been so rough. Let me clean you up, baby.”

“I’m okay,” Hux said, voice deep and a little slurred. “I promise you didn’t hurt me.”

Ben’s smile was warm and loving and as he cleaned Hux up and helped him right his clothes, they heard the telltale sign of someone running up the stairs. They managed to look presentable by the time Rey busted through the door as if she had wanted to catch them doing something they shouldn’t be doing. 

“Ben, Dad says to get everything ready to play football,” she glared at Ben before softening her gaze towards Hux. “Armie, can you be on my team?” Before Ben could argue with her about calling him that nickname, Hux chose to intervene. “Of course, Rey. But only if you promise to win.”

The young girl’s smile was brighter than Ben’s was she bounced her way downstairs. Only then did Hux turn to glare at Ben. “Ben, I can’t play football. I’m going to _leak_ …” Hux’s voice ended in a whisper.

“It’s fine, people will just think your butt is sweating,” Ben said.

Hux wishes he could stop the snort that escapes him, he wishes he could scold Ben for being careless because the reality of how close they were to being caught is finally becoming settle into the pit of his stomach.

It doesn’t change the fact that Hux wished for it all to happen again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Come say hi on Tumblr/Twitter!**


End file.
